


Will You Give Me Everything I Want?

by ChyDev23



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, because the show is a slowburn, but i also have several ideas on how 205 could have went, short but keeps the imagination going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChyDev23/pseuds/ChyDev23
Summary: A short oneshot on how I kind of wish 205 went during the kitchen scene(though I'm enjoying the slowburn because of the angst and building tension between these complex and stubborn women)





	Will You Give Me Everything I Want?

“I’m expensive”, Eve doesn’t falter through my words. I feel her heart beating against my chest. 

“I know”, her breath brushes my nose. Her hand pulls my arm supporting her waist closer, just slightly. 

“Will you give me everything I want?”, my eyes flow from her eyes to her lips. The urge to lean closer is unbearable. Giving in would give her too much power. Too vulnerable. 

“Yes”, my knife mirrors the exact spot she stabbed me as I teasingly draw it down and away, putting it behind Eve on her counter.

“But how do I know you won’t stab me again?” her lips tremble, her resolve faltering by the minute. 

“Then…. You can check me”, something quickly changes in her eyes. I can’t place it yet. My hand begins to drift around her waist, seemingly searching for any weapon, but really to enjoy how Eve loses control under my own. 

“Well if you insist”, both hands are now around her waist, my eyes never leaving hers. Her eyes get heavier, darker, as my fingertips brush the exposed skin on her waist. 

“Let’s check down here”, I hear an intake of breath as I roam her thighs. It’s when they find her ass that she closes her eyes. 

“I don’t know Eve, maybe you don’t plan on stabbing me when I’m being nice again”, my hands trail down to her calves before I slowly stand up, letting my hands brush against every inch of Eve’s back side. Her eyes are still shut, her chest rising quicker than before. 

“Look at me”, my head shifts to the side waiting for her to open them. Seconds pass, she gathers herself in those moments. 

My thigh presses lightly against her center. She mutters under her breath. 

“What do you want from me Eve?”, trying to hide my desire for her is reaching its limit as I see the lust in her eyes. 

“You know, you just want me to say it”, a flash of irritation crosses her face. 

“Maybe I do, won’t you give me that satisfaction at least?”, a smile spreads across my lips after licking them. 

“You did stab me as I was about to give you many wonderful orgasms, least you could do is-”, I’m quickly silenced with a deep, wet kiss. I feel Eve grab the back of my neck, nails scratching. Tongue massaging the tip of mine. 

The water helped remove the vomit taste from her mouth and some of the smell, but I at least needed this moment to not be tainted with the smell of stomach acid. 

She bites my lip before I can pull away, eliciting a soft moan from me. 

“Brush your teeth, then I want you on your bed by the time I’m upstairs”, she hesitates before slipping past me. 

Now I was really going to see her lose control.


End file.
